Limousine
by Sho-0m
Summary: Jude was seated by my side in the limo booth, forearms braced on his knees giving me one of his 'pep talks'.
Jude was seated by my side in the limo booth, forearms braced on his knees giving me one of his 'pep talks'.

"Call me as soon as you get there and don't go doing anything stupid. I mean it, Zero, we don't need more trouble." He rushed in when I rolled my eyes dismissively.

"Can't you relax? You're not my agent anymore, Jude" I said bumping my shoulder into him.

I'm the one who should be worried. I'm just flying off to North Carolina with the rest of the team, leaving Jude to deal alone with the nest of vipers that is his family.

"True. It's worse, I'm your boyfriend, which means if you don't listen to me, I'll not just talk your ear off, I'll put you to sleep on the couch."

At that I have to laugh. I'm sure he would have the balls to do so, but not strong enough self restraining to keep himself from joining me there.

It just struck me how things had changed since the last time Jude and I had found ourselves in this same situation. It was so hard not to dive in that kiss... If there has been anyone else I would have, but not Jude. I didn't wanted to mess things up between us. Not just because he was the only one who could have fixed all the shit I was drowning in, but because for the first time I had a friend. I can't explain how, but every time Jude said he was Team Zero, I knew it was true.

I thought dismissing Jude and making fun of him would have been enough to put him back on the right track. Turns out I didn't know him that well... In Jude's dictionary the word 'losing' means 'try harder' and 'find another way'. And, man... How glad I am for that.

Thinking about that night I slid my hand up his thigh.

"We still have half an hour before you have to go" Jude said, mentioning the Devils jet with a motion of his head.

"Maybe you should give me some incentive, you know, to behave." I said letting my fingertips linger near his crotch.

The thing with Jude is that he pretty much keep himself in check every awake hour, but when it comes to sex, he's almost like a Jack-in-the-box, he jump to it without any fear, there's nothing he isn't willing to give a go.

Laughing, Jude reclined himself on the backseat, pulling me until I was straddling his lap.

"Do you think you can keep quiet?" He asked, unbuckling my belt "Because I don't think the driver care much about listening to us"

"His loss... You do make some fucking hot noises"

Jude's hands, different than mine, are smooth, but no less stronger. To me the contrast is in itself a huge turn on. And they are always warm.

I watched his fingers wrapping themselves around me, moving with intent, up and down in a languid way.

"If you're planning on doing anything else than a handjob, you better hurry" I told him, biting down a spot right under his ear.

With a curse, Jude maneuvered us, trading our places, sliding his body to the floor, his hand disappeared, being replaced by his very hot and wet mouth.

"Oh, fuck!" I moaned, rather loud, hitting a closed fist in the limo roof. To hell with the driver!

I remember the first time Jude blowed me. If I didn't knew better I wouldn't have believed he was inexperienced. The guy is a natural.

Jude's hands insinuated themselves under my shirt, up my back, and then down again, his short fingernails letting burning trails as they pass.

Grabbing fistfuls of his hair I pulled hard, before steadying his head so I could thrust my hips forward. It didn't took long before I was panting hard, sucking air into my lungs more than breathing it in.

I have been with many other partners before Jude – men and women, experienced, skilled – and it was always good. I always knew how to seek and find my pleasure with them and praised myself on giving it back. I didn't believe it could be better, more intense or so intimate. I was wrong. Jude knows the map of my body better than his own – each curve, nook, bump and flat surface, each sensitive spot and how to touch them. Jude knows me, and it's from that knowledge the highest pleasure come from. It can be a quick in the backseat of a limo or a long night covered in touches and kisses, Jude navigates my body with precision. He also knows how to take his sweet time.

With a soft pop, he let me go, a glistening smile plastered on his face.

"I hate you" I told him. I was so close...

"Oh! So I better keep the lube and condom in my wallet for another time, then." Jude said, business like, stopping mid motion, one hand inside his suit pocket.

I jumped on him, smashing our mouth together, ripping off the fucking suit, all the while shoving Jude to the opposite seat in the limo. I was craving to touch him, sink my teeth in his flesh, mark him as mine for as long as I'm away, but Jude stopped me when I was about to take off his shirt.

"We won't have time to dress back, so don't take anything off" He rushed to explain, before I could complain.

"Well, can I at least get your pants down?" I said exasperated "Otherwise things can get a little bit... awkward."

Jude laughed, leaning back on the seat, hands up "Be my guest"

How I could decline such invitation?

Jude's white boxers were already damp in the front, I pressed my nose to them, inhaling his musky scent, nipping him through the fabric, eliciting a gasp from him.

"Damn, Jude! You smell so good."

"Who would say you'd become a romantic man." Jude replied, a smirk on his face.

"I like that pretty mouth of yours more when it's full" I grabbed the back of his head, slipping my tongue between his lips."

When all this started, Jude wasn't much of a talker during sex -although he was very generous vocalizing he's pleasure– no matter how much I tried, Jude was too focused on being good enough for me, to please me, to be chatty. Which I found very frustrating. I like to hear Jude's voice all the time, it makes me hot all over when he talks back.

Jude turned around, giving me his back, bracing himself on the backseat.

"C'mon. Stop playing around." He commanded.

And I obeyed.

Bending down while sliding Jude's pants and boxers through his legs, I sunk my teeth on one of his ass cheeks making him hiss my name. My tongue was next, shooting the sting of the bite, traveling across smooth skin, finding that sweet spot of his.

Fumbling through Jude's suit pockets I found what I was looking for, without stopping my ministration on him. Wasting no time I put on the condom, coating myself and Jude's ass with lube.

I wasn't too careful preparing Jude to take me, knowing too well how much he like it when I'm rough during sex -I had found it out after a very nasty fight...

Kneeling on the limo floor, I brought Jude down on my lap, wrapping my arms around his torso under his shirt, my head resting between his shoulder blades.

Despite his own warning, Jude was getting lauder by the minute, one hand braced on the booth, the other on my thigh, he was riding me, taking control over our rhythm, being the bossy bastard he is and I love. Our sex play, more often than not, involves a lot of pull and push, both of us fighting for the upper hand – we're two dominant males after all – but in the end, usually, it's Jude who always gets what he want. I'll probably never tell him, but that's exactly how I like it, so I let him have his way with me.

"Jude, I'm close" I warned him.

"That's okay. Don't hold back".

I wrapped Jude's tie around my fist pulling him flush against me, his mouth finding a spot on my neck, right under my jaw, where he sunk his teeth in with gusto, fingers tangled in my hair.

My orgasm hit me in an intense wave, making me cling to Jude with all my strength, pushing the air out of him.

"Sorry." I said as soon as my heart rate allowed and my breath came down.

"That's alright. I like when you come hard like that." He answered, sliding off of me. Turning around, Jude kissed me, sucking on my bottom lip, while his hands get rid of the condom.

"How do you want me to get you off?" I asked, touching him lightly. Jude was still rock hard. Tracing his dumb across my lips he said:

"With your mouth."

I had to laugh, Jude's always one step ahead of everything. Of course he wants me to give him head, this way we won't mess up the limo. I came in the condom and he will came in my mouth. All well and clean.

"You're perfect. You know that, right?" I told him, going for another kiss.

I like to tell him that from time to time. I don't think Jude had been told enough how incredible he is, how amazing is the way his brain works and how difficult it is to find someone loyal like him. So yes, Jude is pretty damn perfect!

Savoring every inch of Jude, the taste, the smell, the texture of his skin, I bobbed my head up and down his hard on length, relaxing my throat to take him all. It didn't take long for Jude to came, calling my name, his hands tugging my t-shirt, thighs trembling under my touch, filling my mouth with his rich and warm seed.

"Hmm... That was good" Jude said, panting heavily, head thrown back, body sprawled in the limo seat.

"When isn't it?" I asked, kissing the inside of his thigh before I start fixing my clothes.

Jude started to slowly straighten himself too, with the languid movements of a very satisfied man. But his hair was a total mess, beyond repair, pointing to every single direction looking ridiculous, and I told him so.

"Your doesn't look much better" He mocked back.

Self conscious I carded my fingers through my hair, smoothing it down, to no avail -if the smirk on Jude's face was any indicative.

"Here, let me..." Jude said, pulling me to kneel between his legs, so he could comb my hair with his long and elegant fingers. "There. Not perfect, but will do"

As a thank you I kissed him long and deeply, cradling his head with my hands. A knock in the car window broke our moment, bringing us back to reality.

"Zero, we're living, everybody is waiting for you" came coach Davenport from the outside.

"Shit!" Jude cursed under his breath, patting his pants pockets, "Found it" he said giving me a pack of mint gum "Trust me, you need it."

Laughing I kissed him one last time before exiting the limo, running to the plane, shoving some of the gums in my mouth.

* * *

And I want to dedicate it to Shinhia, who's amazing, and if wasn't for her I wouldn't have courage to post my work here.

Thanks a lot, sweetie.


End file.
